deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Lulu
Background First seen in a carriage carrying 10 female slaves in chapter 1-6, she doesn't appear again until chapter 3-3, when Satou purchased her along with her younger sister, Arisa. Her great-grandfather was Japanese. She is seen as ugly due to the different beauty standards in the world of Death March even though she is extremely beautiful in the eyes of the Japanese like Satou. She was born in Kubooku Kingdom. She met Arisa when she was 9 years oldWN 6 Intermission 1. Appearance She has a black hair and an oriental-looking face. She is considered unattractive to the residents of that world, but could have been an 'Idol' in Japan as mentioned by Arisa. Family *Arisa (Sister) *Daisaku (Possibly her grandfather) (Deceased) *Lili (Mother) (Deceased) *King of Kubooku (Father) (Deceased) *10 Unnamed Siblings (According to Arisa, there are probably more)WN 6 Intermission 1 *Lulu's auntWN 6 Intermission 1 *Lulu's uncleWN 6 Intermission 1 *Jido (Cousin)WN 6 Intermission 1 *Bado (Cousin)WN 6 Intermission 1 *Kuku (Cousin)WN 6 Intermission 1 Plot Seryuu City First seen in a slave cart with her sister Arisa and several other slaves when Satou is taking a tour around Seryuu City. Upon escaping the demon's labyrinth, he buys her and Arisa from the slave trader Nidoren after being told that no one wanted to buy them. After returning to the Gate Inn, Lulu was relieved to the point of tears that Satou didn't need any "night services" from her. For the next few days afterward, Lulu began to suffer from a minor illness that kept her indoors, prompting Satou to buy her medicine from a pharmacy. No-Life King Zen After recovering for the most part, Lulu took on the role of making tea for Satou and guests wherever he went. After Satou rescued Mia and Mize from Zen's familiars, Lulu and the other girls visited her at Yuya's shop. As the only one among the group at the time who knew how to drive a coach, Lulu taught Satou coachman skills for their planned trip to the Bolenan Forest. When the Undead King Zen attacked Yuya's shop, Lulu and most of the other girls were knocked out by Zen's fear attack. After Satou returns from successfully rescuing Mia from Trazayuya's cradle, Lulu greets him with a tearful embrace. Muno Marquisdom She made a risotto for the people who were cooperating in collecting the red pebbles Blood Stone on the river in the village near Muno City, Nana negotiated with the village chief to allow Satou's groups to use the kitchen in his house so Lulu could treat the people in the village with more foodWN 6-28. After gathering nearly 200 pebbles Lulu was learning cuisines of this region from the housewives who have helped herWN 6-31. Muno City Bollhart City After the 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 was forged, Satou and his group along with Lulu were invited to a banquetWN 7-4. Gururian City Oyugock Capital Puta Town Boruenan Forest Labyrinth City Royal Capital Kingdom Conference Skills Weapon Skills * Shooting * Sniping Physical Combat Skills * Shield * Self-Defense * Parry Magic Skills * Magic * Art Magic Magic-Based Skills * Chanting * Power Operation (15-6) Artistic Skills * Meditation Manufacturing Skills * Self-Production * Compounding * Alchemy Academic Skills * Etiquette Labor Skills * Marshalling * Cooking * Service Gift(Orb) ' Skills' * Item Appraisal Equipment *Blue braidsWN 6-6 *RibbonsWN 6-6 *Apron with frillsWN 6-10 *Maid outfit (made of mithril silk, comparable to full plate steel.) *5 different types of magic guns *Slayer A huge golden-colored two-meter long Orichalcum Kitchen Knife Chapter 10-41 Chapter 10 SS 5 *Smoothbore Gun (20mm anti-tank rifle using steel shells with magic-core-powder propellant) Smoothbore Gun (Upgraded) (12-24) *Golden Orichalcum Armor *Dragon Fang dagger WN Intermission 1 *Acceleration gun (same as the smoothbore gun but with acceleration magic circles as the propellant) *Acceleration gun Bullets (dragon fang powder-coated)(16-15) *Overload Gunboat. Her version of the Staff warship but it was designed to fight in space against the Kaijuu, not gods. Comes with a 20m railgun and every type of ammo imaginable. Also has the ability to travel via sub-space, whether it can reach other dimensions is unknown. Trivia *She loves talking about her sister, Arisa **But she has started to fight Arisa over who the main wife would be. *She hates her own face, because she thinks it's ugly *She likes the children story of The Ugly Duckling *She can make delicious teaChapter 5-2 *There is has been a hint that she has become obsessive with Satou, to the point of wanting to bear his child. *Satou believes that her cooking skills' is already at level 10, due to her cooking being comparable to his own. *It is implied that Satou believes that she is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. *She has show to have a desire of being Satou's wife. **In the Muno Bareny, having witnessed Satou promise that he'll marry Arisa if she is still single after 10 years, Lulu immediately tried asking him for the same promise, Which Satou quickly agreed too (though he did so hastily without thinking), unofficially making Lulu Satou's second fiance (after Arisa). ***Upon hearing Satou's marriage promise to Arisa, Lulu showed signs of jealousy toward her sister saying "lucky" in a murmur. *In the entirety of the novel, she has only missed a single shot **her skills have lately allow her to kill enemies with a single shot before those around her detect them. *She also has a yandere side to her, almost torturing an insect that tried to eat Satou's food and secretly referring to beautiful women who are grateful for being saved by Satou as "vulgar". Quotes * "--But on the other hand, it's possible for me to become a bride now. I'll become a good woman enough for Master to be interested in during the promised four year!" * "That's right! I think not allowing me to take a bath together after I became of age is cruel! I also want the opportunity to appreciate Master's collarbone!" * "I'm first!" said when objecting to Nana having sex with Satou in order for her to regain her MP References Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Satou's Party Category:Team Pendragon Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kubooku Kingdom Category:Mithril Plate Explorer Category:Former Slave Category:Honorary Baroness Category:Bridal Knight Order